Pitch Perfect Harmony
by Sachiel21
Summary: Blake joins the Barden Bellas acapella group to get closer to her dream of moving to LA and becoming a music producer. But, it's more than she bargains for when she starts to get a crush on the beautiful co-captain Yang Xiao Long. Pitch Perfect AU with Blake and Yang as slightly smoother versions of Beca and Chloe. Cover art by Dekiin on tumblr.


**A/N So check this out, I really like the movie Pitch Perfect, and I love pop music, AND I'm Bumbleby/Bechloe trash! One part bravery and one part galaxy-brain, a song fic with comedy is a bit of a departure for me and I'm a bit nervous about how this is going to be received.**

**But hey don't leave yet! I like to think that I do have _some_ credibility when it comes to writing fanfics (psst check out Prove Me Wrong). Story will start the same as the movie but will slowly diverge with updated pop music of my choosing. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a warm day in the Georgian sun as Blake Belladonna with her laptop open, sat on the bench, waiting for the taxi to pick her up. Music pounded in her headphones as she increased the volume of the bass beat, letting it seamlessly mix into the next song in her mash-up.

The taxi arrived and Blake quickly saved the mix she was working on. She put her laptop away in the padded case and placed the bag on top of her suitcase in the trunk.

The first day of the classes was tomorrow at Barden University. Definitely not where she wanted to be, thought Blake unexcitedly as the taxi zoomed through the Atlanta streets.

"I got it," Blake said quietly, grabbing her laptop bag as an orientation volunteer came up to help her with her suitcases.

Blake blew out a deep breath and looked around. A boy with spikey blond hair, singing animatedly in the back seat of his parents car, poked his head out the window and made finger guns at her as he sang the words. Blake rolled her eyes and looked the other way.

It was a chaotic scene. Numerous students were arriving with their parents, and dozens of yellow-shirted volunteers were milling about, helping students haul luggage to their dorm rooms.

When she finally made it to her assigned room, a brown haired girl with blue eyes and freckles was already there, putting up a poster of Che Guevera on the wall above her bed.

"Hey, um, you must be Ilia," Blake said remembering her name from the assigned roommate list. "I'm Blake."

Ilia just stared at her with her striking blue eyes and went back to putting up posters

"Okay…" Blake whispered under her breath.

Blake set up her laptop and speakers on the desk in the corner. She really wanted to finish the mix she was working on today. She had just booted up the program when there was a knock at the door.

"Campus police, hide your wine coolers!"

Blake recognized the voice immediately and almost got vertigo with how fast her eyes rolled back in her head. A tall middle-aged burly man with the same shade of black hair and golden eyes as her, popped his head in.

"Haha, your old man making a funny," he said with a sheepish smile. He noticed Ilia looking at him impassively. "Hi. You must be Blake's roommate. I'm Dr. Belladonna, Blake's dad. I teach comparative literature here at Barden."

Ilia turned back to what she was doing and Blake's dad cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So when did you get here? _How_ did you get here?" he asked facing Blake.

"Took a cab, didn't want to inconvenience you and mom."

"Now Blake, you're never an inconvenience…" Blake's dad said, though the protracted teenage rebellious phase was starting to wear thin on him. He walked towards the window and looked outside. "Ah the Quad. You know in the spring time, students study outside on the grass…"

"I don't want to study on the grass!" Blake said exasperatedly. "I need to move to LA and get a job at a record company and start paying my dues."

Blake's dad sighed. "We talked about this Blake. DJ-ing is a hobby, not a profession. Unless you're someone awesome like Rick Dees."

Blake let out a low frustrated growl. "I don't want to be a radio DJ, dad! I want to produce music. I want to _make_ music."

"Not until you get a college education first, Blake. And free college education if I may add."

"I'm going to the activities fair," Ilia said suddenly, interrupting the standoff.

"Yes, the activities fair. I'm going to the activities fair with my new friend Ilia," Blake said quickly, rushing towards the door.

As soon as they got to the fair, Ilia promptly ditched her to go to the Latin Association booth. Blake wandered aimlessly through the different club displays. _What am I even doing here, _she thought, drifting towards the Barden DJ's booth and furtively picking up a pamphlet.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Quad, a girl with platinum white blonde hair in a long side braid and another girl with wild wavy golden blonde locks stood in front of their humble booth, hoping to attract some new talent to join their acapella group.

"Remember to keep proper form," Weiss said primly, throwing her braid over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah…" Yang replied easily.

"Oh, Barb!" Weiss called out, spying a familiar face. "Would you like to audition for the Barden Bellas this year?"

Barb put her hands on her hips. "You passed me over for auditions two years in a row because you said my nipples looked like bologna and now you want me?"

"Well, we didn't use those _exact_ words…" Weiss stammered.

"After what happened last year, the Barden Bellas are a joke," Barb said, walking away.

"Oh my god. If we can't recruit Bologna Barb who can we get?" Weiss said a panicked tone. "I'll never live last year's performance down.."

"Chill out. It's not like it was your fault you hit that note and all those stage lights shattered."

"It was a fiasco. And it left a mark..." Weiss said in a clipped tone.

"I think it gives you character," Yang said, brushing the faint scar adorning Weiss' cheek delicately with the back of her finger.

Weiss slapped her hand away, a slight blush on her face. "Can't you turn down your flirting for _one minute_?"

The blonde shrugged. "I can't help it."

Yang scanned the crowd of students for any potential recruits. A dark haired girl in black skinny jeans and cartilage piercings in her ear caught her eye. "What about her?"

"Ooh. I don't know. She seems too alternative for us."

"Hi, any interest in joining our acapella group?" Yang said, ignoring Weiss and handing the girl an info sheet.

Blake looked up at the blonde bombshell with light violet eyes smiling at her hopefully. "Oh right. This is a thing now," she said, scanning the paper.

"Oh totes. We sing covers of songs but we do it without any instruments. It's all from our mouths," Yang said, pointing to her parted lips.

"Yikes," Blake whispered awkwardly.

"There are four groups on campus. The Bellas, we're the tits. The BU Harmonics, they sing a lot of Madonna. The high notes, they're not very motivated. And the Treblemakers…"

Blake looked over to see a group of boys singing Whip It and quite well actually.

"I'd do anything to take those ding-a-lings down," Weiss muttered under her breath.

"So are you interested?" Yang asked Blake.

"Sorry. It's just kind of lame."

"Excuse me?" Weiss exclaimed. "Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame. We sing all over the world and compete in national championships."

"On purpose?" Blake asked with a tight smile, trying hard not to laugh.

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Center, you bitch."

"What Weiss means to say," Yang said, quickly intervening. "Is we are a close-knit, talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Center this year. Help us make our dreams come true?" Yang gave Blake her very best pleading look.

Blake was almost swayed by the look in Yang's eyes and the sincerity in her voice. _Almost._ "Sorry, I don't even sing but it was really nice to meet you guys." And she walked away.

Yang looked after her disappointedly. "Darn, that usually works…"

"You're losing your touch, Yang," Weiss said pointedly. She sighed. "What are we going to do?"


End file.
